The invention relates to a device on a spinning preparation machine, for example a carding machine or draw frame, involving the discharge of a sliver with a discharging device and depositing of the sliver on a support. The discharge device and the support can be moved relative to each other and the sliver (sliver bundle) deposited on the support can be fed to a processing machine downstream.
In a known device shown in European Patent Document EP 0 457 099, a sliver produced by a sliver delivery machine (a carding machine or draw frame) is deposited in a spinning can with a rectangular cross-section. In the process, the can moves back and forth within the depositing region. Once the can is filled with the ring-shaped deposited sliver, the can is moved out of the depositing region and is supplied to a downstream-connected device. A plurality of filled cans are stored in intermediate storage areas and the cans are supplied from there to, for example, a spinning machine. The cans are transported between the storage area and the spinning machine with the aid of a carriage. One disadvantage of the device is the high equipment cost for the system. A plurality of empty cans must be supplied to the depositing region of the machines for depositing the sliver and the cans filled with the sliver must then be removed again from the depositing region. Added to the expense for the structural adaptation of the machine to the can and the handling involved with the additional conveying or transport expenditure for the cans is the considerable expenditure for the cans themselves (purchase, storage, repair and the like). Finally, the sliver must also then be removed again from the cans at the downstream-connected processing machine.